The invention relates to an integrated circuit, a semiconductor device with a semiconductor chip and electrical connecting elements to a conductor structure.
A still unsolved problem with such semiconductor devices is that of connecting the chip to the conductor structure, especially if it is desired to avoid expensive eutectic soldered connections with a gold coating on a chip island of a conductor structure of a support material. A further problem is the anchorage of the plastic molding compound on such a structure. And finally, the dissipation of the heat from the power loss of the semiconductor chip embedded in the plastic molding compound by way of the chip island is always a constant technical challenge and the cause of malfunctions and reduced reliability of the semiconductor devices produced from a large number of different materials.
For the aforementioned three problem areas, associated with the attachment of a semiconductor chip on a conductor structure, three different components are used in the prior art, namely
1. a special material component, associated with special methods of chip connection on a chip island on a conductor structure of a leadframe;
2. a special adhesion-promoting and electrodeposited coating on the conductor structure and, if the semiconductor chip is already mounted, on the remaining conductor structure for anchoring a plastic package molding compound on the conductor structure of a support material of a leadframe; and
3. provision of an additional heat sink connected to the chip island or the conductor structure for dissipating the lost heat.
The adhesion-promoting coating is carried out either before the attachment of the semiconductor chip on the chip support, which requires a large number of clearances in the adhesion-promoting coating for the semiconductor chip and the electrical connections to the semiconductor chip that are to be provided, so that “complete” coverage cannot be realized with an anchorage coating, especially since tolerance regions around the semiconductor chip on the chip island and around the connecting regions for the connecting elements must not be coated.
Application of the adhesion-promoting coating after mounting of the semiconductor chip on the chip island and after wiring of the semiconductor chip to the conductor structure of the leadframe similarly does not provide a “complete” anchorage layer, especially since the electrodeposited adhesion promoters do not adhere to plastic surfaces and/or ceramic surfaces.
The provision of bonding connections between the semiconductor chip and the conductor structure of a leadframe likewise requires complex techniques for the preparation of the surface regions to be bonded of the conductor structure, so that there is a need for a simplified system that dispenses with these different methods and components.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.